Fairytopia: Secrets Untold
by phantomia-fantasy
Summary: Based on Magic of the Rainbow. Something big happens at the crystal palace and the apprentices must journey far to save Fairytopia. New twists will be added, new secrets will be told, and new romances will form; Elina X Linden is just one of them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was approaching the Crystal Palace, ready to fly up there when Bible came up to me and opened his mouth, I heard an actual male voice coming out.

"It's okay, everything's going to be okay," it said, "I promise."

"Bible?" I asked. That didn't sound like him at all, after all, you can hardly understand what a puffball is saying.

Bibl e protested in his normal voice, and then covered his mouth when the voice sounded again.

"It's okay, little one."

I walked over, and through the tangle of leaves saw a young man talking to a strange looking animal. I saw him feed it something and I gushed at the scene.

"Awww,' I said quietly so he couldn't hear, "That's so cute!"

Unfortunately, Bible just had to yell out loudly.

"Awww!" He said. Right then, the guy looked up and saw us. I tried to hide away in the bushes, but I guess he'd already seen us. Bible flew away quickly.

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't even be here," I said.

"No it's okay," he said, coming closer, "Are you Elina, Azura's apprentice?"

"Yes," I remarked, coming closer. I noticed he was wearing a lot of green and that his wings were green as well. I asked him if he was an apprentice as well.

"Yes, my name's Linden."

"Linden..." I repeated.

I must have said the name super dreamily because Linden looked at me with a concerned look in his hazel eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Oh, yes, yes, I'm just fine." I said, like nothing was wrong.

"Anyway, have you ever met a cromby?" Linden asked me. I said no. The cromby whinnied as Linden stood up to face me, and I noticed he was taller than me by a few inches. "She likes you."

How do you know that?" I asked.

"I'm an Oriad," Linden started, "we're known for being good with languages." That wasn't surprising now that he mentioned it.

Just then, Bible came back with something in his hands, and I asked Linden what the other apprentices were like. His reply was that they seemed nice enough, and that it's hard to tell. Bible fed the cromby something and it was so cute! They both hugged each other, I mean isn't that the cutest thing? Linden and I both started to laugh.

'I should probably get to the dorms," I stated, " I guess I'll have to meet everyone at some point."

"I can go with you," Linden replied. A guy had never asked to go anywhere with me. This wasn't anything big, but I wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. Anyway, Linden was pretty attractive.

"Alright," I said, trying not to sound too eager.

We flew up to the Palace when a thought crossed my mind. I finally remembered why I said Linden's name dreamily. It was the name of the guy I had crush on when I was little. Gulp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Linden and I flew over to the dorms, silent the whole way. All the while I was thinking about what could happen at the Crystal Palace. Would the other apprentices be nice? Even if they weren't, I would still have Linden to talk to, right? When we got there, Linden stopped.

"Do you know which one's yours?" He asked. I shook my head.

"You should go look for your room," I said, "I'd like to explore this place a bit."

Linden smiled. "It was really nice meeting you Elina. We'll see each other soon."

I smiled back and turned around, and I realized I was blushing. Oh no, I hoped he didn't notice. I actually wanted to have some time to think to myself. It was hard knowing that if I said anything stupid, the guy beside me would think I was a mental case.

I was flying around the colourful dorms when I heard a voice. I turned around and saw another young man, this one not as cute as Linden. In fact, he kind of scared me a little given the fact that he was staring at his reflection in a mirror and talking to himself. Guess I wasn't the crazy one after all. I decided it would be safe to say hi.

"Hello, I said, as he looked up, "do you know which dorm is for Azura's apprentice?"

The guy looked up at me and smiled. "I'm Faben, but you can call me number 1."

I let out a silent laugh, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Thanks, I have to go now."

"Wait!" Faben called after me. "You forgot to get an autographed picture of me."

I stopped and turned around, then flew back to him for the picture because it would be the polite thing to do. Then I flew over to the dorms. I saw a blue one and entered. Inside were two girls, one dressed all in pink, and the other one all in blue.

"Hello, I'm looking for my room. Would you by any chance happen to know where it is?"

"No," the pink one answered, "now get out."

"Okay, thank you," I said quietly. Just then the blue fairy turned to me and walked up. I noticed that her eyes were closed and that she was in some kind of a trance. She opened her eyes suddenly.

"I see great doom in your future. Death will be near, love will be lost, and secrets will be revealed."

The girl woke up from the trance she was in and smiled. "Hi, I'm Lumina. I'm a moon fairy, we can predict the future. This over here is Shimmer," Lumina pointed to the pink one.

Shimmer glared at me and I shuddered.

"That's it. Get out of here bitch! I came here to get my future told, not listen to yours!"

Lumina seemed surprised and was about to come and apologize when Shimmer closed the entryway. I quickly flew away. That was when I saw another floating room. This one was orange and I decided to try it. I went inside and found a girl lying on the bed. Everything in her room was orange, including her. Typical.

"Hi," I started, "I'm Elina, and I'm looking for my room. Would you by any chance know where it is?"

The girl opened her eyes and looked up at me with distaste.

"I know you," she said, "you're the girl who saved Fairytopia. You have a pretty huge ego. You're fake sweetness won't work on me, and neither will your "I saved Fairytopia" bs. Get out."

She pointed towards the entryway.

"But-"I started to protest, but the girl stuck out her hand.

"Talk to the sparkle," she spoke with irritation.

I walked outside and saw Linden playing with Bible. I'd completely forgotten about Bible!

"Hi," I greeted.

"Hi," he greeted back. "Have you met anyone?"

"Yes, I did, but they told me to get out."

Linden's smile faded. "They don't seem very nice then."

"It was just two people who told me to leave. The other ones seemed nice enough."

Linden smiled and looked up at the sky. "I should be going," he said.

I smiled and waved goodbye as he flew away. I was just flying around when I saw a fairy in purple flying towards me. She had a kind face.

"Hi," she started, "I'm Glee. Are you Elina?"

I smiled and nodded. " Have you seen your room yet?"

"No," I shook my head.

"Well then come on!" Just as Glee was about to grab my hand, she saw Bible.  
"Is that your puffball? Dizzle, you can come out now!" Something emerged from behind her, and I saw that it was another puffball. She was purple and tiny like Bible.

Bible smiled and when Dizzle saw his loose tooth, she jumped on him. I took a step back, shocked, but then started laughing. Glee laughed beside me.

"Dizzle, I'm going to show Elina her room. Why don't you and Bible play out here until we get back?"

The puffballs cheered as Glee led the way to my room. It pink flower opened up and inside it looked just like Peony! It was so much like home! I'd missed Peony so much, and here she was right now!

"It's beautiful," I said, " Just like home."

"Do you like it? All the guardians replicated their apprentices' homes."

Suddenly, a small square of paper was slipped in through the door.

Glee and I opened it up, it read: After lights out, truth or dare in Sunburst's room. See you there.

Glee and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"What have we got to lose?" She asked. I agreed. We would sneak out after lights out and after putting our puffballs to sleep.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Shhh," I told Bible, "Go to sleep." I rubbed his belly and heard him start to snore gently. I tucked him in, and then went to go join Glee, who was waiting for me outside.

"Okay, lets do this," I said. Glee nodded.

Sunburst's dorm was very, I don't know…orange. Obviously. Everyone was already there, and Sunburst was sitting on her bed. The lights were dimmed, but bright enough so we could see each other.

"Why, Elina, Glee, how nice of you to join us!" Sunburst said with that fake tone in her voice. "Sit down!" Glee and I sat down across from each other on the carpet.

When I turned my head, I saw Linden sitting across from me beside Faben, leaning on the bed. He smiled when he saw me; hopefully he didn't notice the light blush that crept onto my cheeks.

"Kay," Sunburst put a bottle in the middle of our circle, and joined it. "I'll spin first." She spun the bottle and it pointed to Faben.

"Truth or dare, Faben?"

"Well," Faben thought, "Sine everybody is just dying to know how I got this gorgeous, I'll say truth."

Sunburst thought for a moment, then answered. "Fine, out of everyone in this room, who would you say is the hottest?"

"Hmm… I know no one is nearly as gorgeous as me, but let me think. I'll have to say Lumina, or maybe even… Elina."

My eyes widened as he said my name; it was shocking to hear that, and in front of Sunburst too. I saw her clench her teeth secretly narrow her eyes at me. No one had ever called me hot before; I was just Elina, nobody paid attention to me except to congratulate me on saving Fairytopia. But here was a cocky guy calling me hot.

Everyone's eyes were on me. Lumina they could understand, but not Elina. I caught Linden stealing a glance at Faben, then frowning. He didn't meet my eyes.

"Okay!" Sunburst broke the awkward silence. "Faben, your turn to spin!" He spun the bottle. It pointed to Shimmer.

"Shimmer, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she answered.

"Okay," Faben stated, "I dare you to…spy on Ruby in the bath." He smirked.

"No way! I am not doing that!" Shimmer yelled.

"Oh yes you, are unless…" He smirked at her again. Clearly Faben knew something we didn't. Either way, Shimmer tensed.

"Fine." She spun the bottle, this time, having it land on none other than Sunburst.

"Truth or dare?" Shimmer asked Sunburst.

"I'll have to say truth."

"Fine. What's the worst thing you've ever done?"

"Oh, some things are better left unsaid, Shimmer." Sunburst technically didn't answer the question, but no one said anything. She spun the bottle and it landed on…me.

"Elina," Sunburst grinned an evil grin. "I already have something for you. I dare you to kiss Linden. Go on, kiss him."

"What?" I asked. "You didn't even ask me if I wanted truth or dare!" I was blushing, but I don't think anyone noticed.

"I'm the one asking the questions, so I get to choose the question!" She yelled. "Now do it! Kiss him!"

"No," Linden and I both said at the same time.

"No, I'm not doing it." I refused to do it.

"Oh come on, it's not so bad." I looked at Linden and found him staring at me with a worried expression on his face.

I stood up. "I'm leaving." I said, "I don't want to have anything to do with this anymore."

Linden stood up too and walked over to stand by my side. "Same. I'm going with her."

I turned around to face him. I looked up at him and saw that he was red and his expression was serious.

Just then, I felt myself being pushed on to him, and before I knew it, my lips were on his. It was a short kiss because I pulled away quickly and found Sunburst laughing at me. She pushed me on to him.

I then turned around and flew as fast as I could from Sunburst's dorm.

"Elina, Elina wait!" Linden called after me. I didn't turn around. I could face him now, not after I just kissed him.

**Sorry for not updating for a while. I had a bit of writers block. I know this chapter's wasn't that good, but I hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
